


请温柔杀我/Destroy Me Gently, Please (With Love)

by LiKan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiKan/pseuds/LiKan
Summary: 说真的，无视Victor的鬼话。胜生勇利才不是尤里的初恋。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Destroy Me Gently, Please (With Love)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230288) by [ferric](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferric/pseuds/ferric). 



> 对不起是这么草率的翻译，这一篇的用词美妙流畅极了。所有的生涩都是我的锅。
> 
> 授權/ Permission:  
> ferric on Destroy Me Gently, Please (With Love) 2 hours ago   
> Thank you so much for reading! I'm glad you like the grumpy little Yuri in this fic! ;A;
> 
> I would be honored to have this fic translated! And I'll link the translated one to this page so people can get to it. :>
> 
> Thank you!

公平讲，维克多·尼基弗洛夫的确很有魅力。他的魅力不分性别性向地吸引着每一个人。因此，迷上他也不能证明某人的取向有问题。

不，这并不意味着什么。尤里对自己说道。毫无意义。譬如，很明显地，猫咪是世界上最可爱的生物，而爱上一只猫也不能代表你就想要嫁给那只猫。一般人们都爱着自己的宠物。这毫无意义。除了维克多坚持说他的狗狗就是自己的生命唯二爱物，而排名第一就是滑冰了。但是话又说回来，维克多是个怪人。他居然胆敢在尤里不想听他说教的时候大发脾气。

所以，当然了，有些人坚定不移地认为花样滑冰是一种很基佬的运动，而那些喜欢滑冰的人也就很明显喜欢和其他男人贴在一块儿摩擦摩擦。比如三年前尤里课上的那个混球，他居然够胆对尤里说喜欢这种运动的都爱吃鸡巴。好吧，在尤里教训过他一顿之后，他就再也不敢来上课了，更别说再口放那种厥词。尤里差点没因为这个停赛，但是他实在是天杀的优秀，而如果维克托退役的话，俄国急需一个继任者来接替他的位置。

“不，不是如果，而是何时，”尤里暗自心想，一面看着年长的男性滑冰选手们在冰面上热身，即便每个人都身着闪耀夺目的演出服，可维克多还是最出众的。有个哥们儿身上穿了个不知道是什么东西，弄得跟他的裤子上印了一直毛毛动物一样——说真的他的服装设计师都他妈在想什么呢？？

或者，更好的局面是：如果下个赛季当尤里晋级成年组的时候，维克多仍然参赛的话，那么尤里就能够亲自打败他了。那将会是他进军赛事的最佳完美开端。

看过今年维克多在大奖赛上的表现之后，尤里确信维克多已经再无对手了。这简直太令人失望了。

一线蓝色的蜻蜓翅膀飞快闪过他的视线余光，尤里几乎是从思绪中被猛得惊醒。

不，没可能。

尤里冰刀滑动转向左侧，急于再次找到那抹蓝。他只堪堪捕捉到了那一幕，可他发誓那简直是个完美的后外四周跳。那是谁？

场上的选手不多，只有两个人身穿蓝色。是哪一个？

“尤里？”

尤里转向维克多，后者刚热身完毕，急于找到那一抹蓝，他甚至没注意到维克多走了过来。

“你看到那个4Lo了吗？？”尤里迫切地问道。“你看到没？”

“冷静点，”维克多举起双手。如果他以为这样就能安抚尤里的话，那他也太天真了些。“什么4Lo？”

“那边那个，就在冰场左边！”尤里指着那一处，蓝衣选手最后出现的地方，但现在已经是空无一人了。那个屁股上印着个死动物的哥们儿正滑了过去做旋转练习——卧槽，辣眼睛。他最起码也应该选个优雅一点的动物，比如豹子。“你没看见？”

“我没注意到，”维克多说道。随后，他稍微歪过头露出一个沉思的表情，尤里讨厌死了他这样。“我之前从来没见你对哪个选手这么上心过。”

尤里皱起脸，随后他站直了身子。希望尽可能地表现出他殿下有多么冷漠。“算了。”

“不啊，没事儿的，”维克多说道，看起来颇为失望尤里准备就这么打发他了。“所以，那是谁？”

我要是知道了还问你干嘛，尤里想着，内心逐渐涌起不耐的情绪。“谁知道呢。”

“好吧，既然这样的话。为什么不——”维克多刚开了个话头，但是他压根没能把话说完，因为有个笨蛋从背后撞到他了。

“十分抱歉！实在太不好意思了！”这是尤里这辈子听到过最悲催的声音，以日语致歉道。或者最起码尤里是以为他在道歉。

“啊，没事的，”维克多说道，转身过去将那位摔倒在地的人扶了起来。当然他说的是俄语，所以那人可能完全不知道维克多在说些什么。

“维——维克多！”那人结结巴巴地叫道，尤里从来没看见过有谁能够脸红得这么厉害，他开始打量这个新来的。一个身形颇为瘦小的人——只比尤里稍微高了半个头——这人真的是成年组的吗？他看起来像个小孩儿似的。

而且——尤里眨了眨眼——他穿着一件钴蓝色的演出服和藏青的裤子——和尤里早先看到的那抹蓝如出一辙。

尤里僵住了。

维克多徒劳地试图转而用英语沟通，他的语速太快了，尤里压根听不清他在说些什么。但是随便了，这只让另外那个人更加脸红起来，他甚至都不敢直视维克多的双眼。

尤里眯起眼睛。是他吗？

尽量避开与维克多直视的那个人，意外地撞上了尤里的视线。尤里瞪着他。那人仿佛受惊的小动物一样发出奇怪声音，随后慌慌张张地移开视线。

说真的？这个人？这就是那个早先滑出4Lo的人？他？

然而天赋就是天赋。这和选手的外貌无关。他离开了舒舒服服倚着的金属围栏，滑向了那个人。“嘿！”

如果可能的话，他试图在尤里的暴喝下更加努力地缩小身形。“呃——诶？”

维克多的语速越来越快，尤里皱眉看着那人在听过之后愈发地蜷缩了起来。

“维克多，你在说什么？”尤里咆哮道。

“我只是告诉他没必要被你吓到，虽然你是俄罗斯远近闻名的不良，”维克多眨眨眼说道，这天杀的混蛋。

“靠，”尤里叹道。好吧，很明显现在他是不会再和尤里说话的了。“喂你！”

虽然那人仍然恐惧于维克多那一番关于“俄罗斯不良”的发言，可他还是战战兢兢对上尤里的视线，尤里拙劣地试图说出几句英文。他妈的太难了。

“你叫什么名字？”尤里问道，磕磕巴巴地吐出每一个音节。他希望早在维克多警告他的时候，自己能够多练习英语就好了。

“胜生勇利，”那人答道。尤里并没有揍他或是别的什么，他看上去因此放松了些许，但是还是显得有点儿狐疑。真谢谢你了，维克多。

“我记着你了，”尤里说道。随后，他真没什么好说的了，所以他利落地转身离开。现在没必要再和他多说话了。很明显他不想和俄罗斯不良再有深入交流。

再说了，重要的是尤里知道了他的名字。他总是记得那些有潜力的对手的名字。

维克多稍后在午餐的时候找到了他，一如既往地，他无视了尤里不想讨论刚才发生之事的意愿。“所以……胜生勇利。他的名字也是Yuuri，对吧？”

尤里都懒得理他。

但是滚你妈的，维克多太坚持不懈了。有时候尤里会为此恨他。“他就是那个滑出4Lo的人吗？”

尤里使劲儿吸溜着他的芬达。嘹亮地吸溜。就算罐子里都空了他还在吸溜空气。

但是太晚了。维克多脸上露出了那副恶心巴拉的表情，尤里僵住了。上次维克多露出这幅表情就是因为他发现了尤里某件糗事，然后他就开始无休止地取笑他。

尤里捂住脸。

“难道这就是——”维克多开口道，随后为了戏剧化效果而暂停了一下。他以手指敲击着下巴假意思索一番。“尤里的初恋？”

尤里把罐子扔到维克多头上去。

 

每当尤里想弄清他到底是不是喜欢那人的时候，让他困惑的地方在于，他不像维克多那样地喜欢男人。99%的时间里他压根都不在乎。他只在乎他们滑得怎么样。就这么简单。这对于他来说就足够了。

所以当胜生勇利上场的时候，他胸腔中涌动的这股期盼之情，只不过是他在考量自己的新对手罢了。对手而已。而他内心深处翻搅着的渴望也只不过是想要有朝一日在冰场上和他较量一番而已。除此之外，再无其他。

尤里再次对自己重申，一遍又一遍。可是当看到胜生勇利位居最末时，他控制不住心中的失望。

当发现胜生勇利并不是自己以为的那种选手之后，尤里不可抑制地爆发了出来。

 

尤里不知道自己为什么要尾随他走进卫生间。他毫无头绪。所以这个日本的勇利并不如他期待一般优秀，他也并不能成为尤里预想中的那个对手，那又怎样？谁在乎？

但是尤里内心有一股莫名的冲动，想要抓住另一个勇利使劲摇晃他。他不知道这是为什么。他们素不相识。他甚至不该站在这儿。可是他现在却站在这儿，面对着这个勇利把自己锁起来的小隔间，就跟什么诡异的跟踪狂似的。

他得走了。当勇利出来看到他的时候肯定会尴尬死。他得——

当他听到一阵压抑着的模糊不清的抽泣声之后，尤里僵住了。

他的胸口立马火烧火燎地痛了起来，他抑制不住地听着他哭出声。他就是忍不住。操。他恨死勇利了。他恨他跳出了那个愚蠢的4Lo，他恨他那双愚蠢的热切双眼，他恨他那双愚蠢的眼镜。他恨他今晚在冰场上的拙劣表现。他恨他甚至不能直视他的双眼。

他恨勇利不知怎么的在短短一天中就让他产生出了这么多矛盾的情绪出来。

尤里忍不下去了。他。就是。不能。

回神飞旋一脚狠踢，随后那边立刻停止了啜泣。很好。

正当他准备再来一脚的时候，门被缓缓打开了。不知怎么的，那张湿漉漉的涨红面颊，以及勇利脸上全然的挫败神色，只激得尤里更加火大起来，如果他的怒气值还能再往上飙的话。尤里甚至还没说出一句话，勇利就已经怕得浑身发抖了。

滚他妈的！

“嘿！”尤里叫到，勇利应声站直了。他终于没再可怜巴巴地战栗不止了。很好。“我明年就要升成年组了。”

勇利被他这句话搞茫了，但是他还没说完。

“赛场上不需要两个Yuri。”

勇利立刻明白了过来。

“无能的人赶紧给我退役。”为了强调这一点，尤里几乎是踮起脚尖来，和勇利的脸只有分毫之差，他发誓自己几乎能够尝到勇利眼泪中的咸味。“蠢货！”

勇利依旧带着那副挫败的神情，但是最起码当尤里走开后，他没有再哭了。操，光是想一想都让尤里再次火大起来。

滚他的。

 

一年之后，当尤里看到胜生勇利致敬维克多的那段视频之后，那股躁动的厌恶感浮上心头，再次地。说真的？他打算靠着这段模仿视频回归？

“那个日本的勇利是不是傻。”

但是，当勇利完美地跳出那个4Lo之后，一股微妙的暖意涌上心头。那股期待感又开始作弄他了。他知道，总有一天，他们会在国际赛场上再次会面的。

仿佛又回到了那一年前似的，他站在那个男人面前，试图将他的名字刻在心底。

胜生勇利。他想着。来吧。我等着你呢。


End file.
